


secrets of the sea

by Celestit



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Angst, Bad English, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minho is an asshole, Mystery, Sad, Sad Ending, Scary, gally is good, i'm sorry i'm trash, it's good though, maze runner - Freeform, minewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestit/pseuds/Celestit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since that trip to the beach everything is off. But nobody wants to give Newt any answers. And since that day Minho is being so cold to him without any reasons. Or is there a reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	secrets of the sea

**Author's Note:**

> If you find any mistakes, tell me. But there'll be a lot. I'm so sorry. I'm still learning.

 

On this particular day, Newt noticed, that something was off.

"Hey! Newt. I've got that book you wanted me to lend you", said Thomas to Newt who was sitting behind him. Newt turned around.

"Really? I thought you wouldn't lend it to me, since it was so expensive."

"Hey! Be quiet!", called the teacher and then he noticed it was Newt. "Oh. Newt, never mind. I'm sorry for shouting at you." 

 

"Somethings off", Newt said to Alby and Gally. "Thomas would never lend me a book, he'd try to tease me, like last time. And the teacher wouldn't apologise. Everyone is just so nice."

"Huh, what are you talking about?", Gally said leaning on the door.

"Aside from that, we're the only class that's taking supplementary lessons in the summer holidays", Alby announced. They watched the track team running. "But Newt, aren't you lucky?", Alby laughed and Newt turned to him. "Since Minho will be there..?"

 

-

_Students were running to the bus, they had a trip to a local beach. "Newt, are you alright? You seem a little out of breath. Ah, is this a souvenir for your family?", Minho asked, watching Newt squirming. "Ah, no. Ahem", Newt didn't knew what exactly to say. It was a small chain with sand in it. Alby and Gally told Newt, that a legend says, that if you give this to the person you like, the love will  become mutual. And, that he should hurry, because Minho was really popular. 'I have to say it now', Newt thought. "Ever since we became classmates ... I started to like you!", Newt said blushing and Minho tried to answer:"Ah, I.." "Newt! Did you finally say it?!", Gally called running towards them, now, other students were looking and  laughing. Newt was an open book and everyone realised already. " Hey, Minho, you should answer him. Wasn't there something you wanted to give him?", Thomas asked Minho. He just told him to shut up. The few seconds Minho and Newt were alone, Minho said:" I think you'll understand when you get home." "Does that mean you're going to call me?", Newt said surprised. It made Minho laugh. "Yeah, something like that."_

-

 "...But he didn't call", Newt said.

"Really?", asked Gally. Alby called out for Minho.

"This is so annoying. Minho, come here."

Newt and Minho sat together, they were alone. "Uhm, I'm sorry for suddenly..", Newt tried to start a conversation.

"Oh, well, I thought you forgot about it",

Minho cut in with a dry laugh. "Huh?", Newt giggled nervous. Minho stood up and walked a little bit until he turned around.

"Can you please stop talking to me?", he asked and Newt was so dumbstruck, he couldn't answer. Minho walked again.

"At the drive back, you don't remember?"

 

-

 

Back in class with Gally and Alby, Newt could hear them talking softly. He heard things like:'Did he got dumped?'

"Did I do something mean to Minho?", he asked himself out loud.

 _'He was glaring at me',_ Newt _tought. 'The d_ _rive back, huh? What happened there?'_

"Hey, what happened on the way back", Newt asked. The class fell silent, it was weird for a long moment. Everyone looked awkward, but then, Gally finally said something. "You're over thinking. You were fast asleep. There's no way you'd do anything."

"Even if you did, we're on your side", Alby said. "Together forever."

Then they made a funny pose and laughed at Newt. The teacher came back and everyone sat on their tables. Newt was thinking again. ' _Now that I thinking about it, since that day, everyone started being so nice to me.'_

_-_

"Hey,  let's play soccer, Minho!", Newt asked cheerfully, a ball in his hands. But Minho ignored him totally and walked past him. Newt got angry, they could at least remain as friends.

He put his hand on Minhos shoulder to stop him. But suddenly Minho turned around and gave him the angriest glare he has ever seen on someone. Minho opened his mouth to say something, but Alby appeared on Newts side. 

"HEY, you could at least be a little bit nicer to Newt."  But Minho just ignored him. "You're the worst", Gally called after him.

"I have to talk to him properly", Newt said. Minho wanted to say something. But Gally grabbed Newts wrist.

"It's alright. Don't go", Gally said with a creepy smile on his face. His hand was squeezing way to hard around Newts wrist.

"You'll just be ignored again. This has nothing to do with you..", Gally explained but Newt couldn't listen. His head felt dizzy and he couldn't really breath.

What was that? If felt like I was under water with heaps of bubbles.'

"Newt, are you okay?", someone asked Newt. He was surrounded by his classmates now. He just said yes. When Gally finally let go of his wrist there were clear his fingers printed on his skin. ' _It really is strange.'_

_-_

Newt was walking through the hallway, thinking about what happened. Maybe he really forgot something. He saw Minho and walked up to him. "Tell me what happened on the way back. What is everyone hiding? Why am I the only one who isn't told. Gally and Alby are acting strange as well!", Newt said. He felt so helpless.

"What's wrong?", Newt heard some of his classmates ask. He turned around and Alby and Gally were there as well. "Ah, nothing", he answered.

' _They heard me?_ '

Suddenly Minho grabbed Newts arm and pulled him along. "If you really want to know, follow me." They ran away and Newt could hear his classmates call the teacher, telling him, that they were running away. They even ran after them, shouting, that they wouldn't forgive Minho.

They lost the others on the bus. Newt thanked Minho and asked "Where are we going?"

"To the sea", said Minho. Newt stood there, wondering what happened. "Stop thinking about the others. Forget them.", Minho told Newt. Shocked, Newt looked up.

"Don't say that, I'll definitely remember", Newt said, thinking about Gally and Alby. Together forever. "If I do that, they might become normal again. I'll do what ever I can do...!" Minho looked at him sadly.

"Do what you want."

-

They got off the bus and Minho took Newts hand, running towards the sea. Behind them, Newt could hear the others. "Ah, they are there", a girl said. Newt didn't had enough time to think about, how they got after them so fast. "Which way did they go?", someone asked. And then Newt heard them. Gally and Alby. "Newt, don't go! You aren't allowed to remember!"

"Don't look back", Minho said pulling Newt along. ' _It'll turn out ok, right? I'm not doing anything wrong_ ', Newt thought. But then Newt saw it. The sea, it was just a normal sea but his heart was beating so fast.

"You still haven't remembered, what happened that day?", Minho asked and Newt could see those bubbles again. He was underwater.

_Help! Somebody!!_

_I'm dead?_

Newt let go Minhos hand. "So that's why, everyone was being so nice to me? So I wouldn't notice."

Minho looked to the ground. "Newt, you're not allowed to be here."

' _I'm not allowed...to be here?'_

"No way, that can't be true...", Newt started.

"Go!"

Newt was almost crying when he turned around.

"N-no! Wouldn't it be strange just to end it here?!"

' _I can't believe it. I won't ever be able to believe it.'_

"I still... I wanted to be with Minho more", Newt almost screamed and Minho hugged him. It was short and hard. But also warm and soft.

"I'm begging you, please go. If you don't, all my efforts to be so cold to you would have gone to waste", Minho said while that short hug.

Newt could hear the others, they were near them now. After Minho let go he pressed his forehead against Newts. "Sorry, I couldn't keep that promise I made at that time."

' _At that time?_ '

"Newt! Don't go!", it was Alby now, the always calm Alby. Screaming for Newt.

But Newt was already falling of that cliff. Seeing Minho smiling while the others tried to stop him. He fell into darkness.

-

 

Newt heard that steady beeping.

"Newt?"

Newt opened his eyes. "Newt, it's me! Your mother", his mother was saying. Crying. He heard his father saying, that he would get a doctor.

Newt sat up and his mother said:" There was an accident on the way back, we thought you wouldn't make it." She showed him the newspaper.

One critical patient and 31 person were still missing after an accident with a school bus.

And Newt remembered.

-

_The bus fell of the cliff, the bus was sinking deeper into the water. It was a mess._

_He heard others screaming and crying. "I'll push you up from behind, you go first.", Minho said from behind._

_"What about the others? Minho, what about you?!", Newt pleaded, taking Minhos hand in pure panic._

_"I don't want to go by myself...Let's go together." "I'll come out later. I promise...! I'll get out", Minho promised._

_And Newt was being pushed out of a window._

 

_I'll definitely get out._

-

It clattered when Newt got up too fast, falling down. "No way", he said to himself.

Finding a chain that fell on the ground with him. His father noticed. "I found this in your pants" it was the matching one from the one he got Minho.

 

' _Wasn't there something you wanted to give him?'_

 

_'I think you'll understand when you get home.'_

_'You'll call me?'_

_'Something like that.'_


End file.
